


Pulchritudinous

by Ehali



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rating May Change, Sleepiness, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehali/pseuds/Ehali
Summary: Pulchritudinous:  Someone who possesses breathtaking beauty.





	Pulchritudinous

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, couldn't help myself with the title. 2 a.m. me thinks it's fucking hilarious and won't stop laughing. 
> 
> Aaaaaaannndd since my phone won't let me tag this, this fic has Top!Bashir, so if it isn't your thing, you probably won't like this. 
> 
> This is my first fic, so please be gentle!
> 
> I do not own any of these characters, though I do love to smash their faces together and go "NOW KISS!".

 

Julian wakes up warm.

Noticeably warm, as if a furnace had decided to nearly swallow him whole.

As he flings off the last cobwebs of drowsiness attempting to cling to his mind, he registers the deep breathing and the arms wrapped around his waist, a hand resting on his hipbone. Grinning, he moves ever so slightly; Garak lets out a sleepy grumble and rolls on top of Julian.

 

"Mmph!"

 

Julian can feel Garak's scowl against the crook of his neck. He wriggles in vain, but his lover merely pushes his face deeper into his neck and sighs petulantly.

 

The doctor held back a chuckle. 

_Who would have known that_ Garak _of all people was so snuggly?_

 

"Garak... I... Can't... Breathe!"

 

Finally the Cardassian rolls both of them over so that Julian is on top, squirming until their bodies align. Sky blue eyes open to stare into liquid hazel pools mere inches away.

"Good morning," Julian husks.

"My dear doctor," Garak purrs back. "How well did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, for once."

Julian blinks slowly, then leans down to press a soft kiss against supple lips. Garak lets out a hungry rumble and moves to deepen the kiss.

 

"Ah-ah-ah," Julian admonishes, breaking away, lips ever-so-slightly swollen. "It's my turn, remember?"

A soft hiss is what he gets in answer, as well as Garak's hands falling to the bed, fingers clenching the soft linens.

Julian smirks triumphantly, then reaches a hand up to stroke and pinch a neck ridge. The effect is nearly instantaneous, pupils widening and ridges darkening to charcoal gray.

 

"My... dear.. doctor," the tailor rasps. "Have you not tortured me enough?"

The doctor's grin takes on a predatory twist, and he leans forward. He abandons the ridge he's been playing with and skates the hand down Garak's chest, further and further, finally ending on his lower belly. 

 

"My dear plain, simple tailor,"

Julian's tone was reminiscent of Garak's when they first met. Garak can't help but shiver when he looks into his lover's sultry eyes, darkened with lust.

 

"I haven't even begun."

**Author's Note:**

> Methinks we all need more Top!Bashir. And more Bottom!Garak.  
> This is a WIP, so I will update over the next week, or whenever I feel like it. Probably over the next week, though.


End file.
